


[Podfic] Bottoms Up - written by lolo313

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Why did it have to be the tavern? Of all the excuses in the world, why did Gaius have to always choose the tavern?"</i><br/>When Arthur catches wind of Merlin ducking work to drink at the tavern, he decides a new punishment is in store for his good-for-nothing manservant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Bottoms Up - written by lolo313

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bottoms Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434844) by [lolo313](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolo313/pseuds/lolo313). 



> THIS PODFIC FEATURES:  
> \- Dubcon. You have been warned.  
> \- dominant!Arthur

| 

photo credit [here](http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101024100531/merlin1/images/2/20/735.jpg)

music: _Animal_ by Conor Maynard 

**Duration:** 00:41:43

**Size:** 38.37 MB

Direct download/streaming at [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/jchzg18e2rd70la/Bottoms+Up.mp3), [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A24gykmqKf0&feature=youtu.be) and [the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/bottoms-up).  
  
---|---


End file.
